Imaginary
by Joshua Kasmir Kosh
Summary: Just read the story. if i give a summery, then you won't read it now will you. its like sparknoting instead of just reading the bloody book!


Hey, so i wrote this awhile ago. it dosen't really have many Pokemon Characters in it. It has mew, and that is about it. THis is the first in my series called "imaginary" Hope yall enjoy it!

**Imaginary**

**By:**

**Joshua Kasmir Kosh**

**Chapter 1**

The loss

Kasmir Vladimir Rostov was walking down his cold downtown Moscow home. Kasmir was looking for Mew, his Imaginary friend.

"Mew! Mew! Where are you?" said little 4 year old Kasmir

"Mew! There you are you silly!" cried Kasmir with joy.

Kasmir was playing Hide and go seek with Mew for he had no real friends. Kasmir was not sad that he had no real friends, Mew was his best friend and that was good enough. Mew was, as described by Kasmir, playful and funny and a great story teller.

As Kasmir grew up, his parents got worried that he had no school friends. Kasmir would always just play by himself on the playground. Mew was Kasmir's voice of reason. When Kasmir had a problem, Mew would know about it and help him.

One day on the playground when Kasmir was in the Fourth grade, Jacob George Smith went up to Kasmir and said:

"Kasmir, would you like to play with me?"

Jacob asked Kasmir to play with him because Jacob had just moved to Russia from Texas in the United States. Mew was encouraging Kasmir so Kasmir answered:

"Sure Jacob, I would love to play with you!"

Kasmir and Jacob grew to be great friends and they had many things in common. They both liked science and computers. Kasmir was jealous of Jacob in many ways. Jacob knew two languages. One day, Kasmir told Jacob his darkest secret.

"Jacob, can I trust you with my deepest darkest secret?" asked Kasmir in a shaky voice.

"Kasmir, you can trust me with anything. What could it be? Are you parents secret KGB agents working for the government to collapse the British government?" replied Jacob.

'Darn it! How did he figure that out!' thought Kasmir.

"No, I would you like to know that I have an imaginary friend named Mew." said Kasmir in a quiet voice.

"Oh, hay I have Imaginary friends too. Don't feel bad." said Jacob comfortingly.

Jacob and Kasmir went through school, collage and university together. All this time, Mew got pushed farther and farther back into Kasmir's mind. Mew did not like it at all but accepted it. While being pushed farther and farther back into Kasmir's mind, Mew fell asleep to the point where Mew did not even exist. Although Mew was still alive and well in Kasmir's mind, Kasmir could not find him until Kasmir had to admit that "I have lost Mew in my own mind!"

**Chapter Two**

The Continuing

Kasmir was devastated when he lost Mew. His best friend was gone! No mater what he tried, he could not retrieve Mew. He finally accepted that Mew was just imaginary. Kasmir and Jacob went into Cyber optics and bioengineering with robots. While working for the Russian Space agency, Jacob and Kasmir met Gustav Dieter Hinerich. Gustav was a German who found a job with the Russian Space Agency. He specialized in Biorobotics, A field in which you use robots for Medical purposes. Because the Russian Space Agency grouped all robotic departments, Gustav, Jacob, and Kasmir all worked together. Jacob and Kasmir became great friends with Gustav.

One day while eating lunch in the cafeteria, Jacob realized something.

"Hay guys, I just figured something out!" said an excited Jacob.

"What?" replied Kasmir and Gustav.

"I just realized how to make nanobots reconfigure carbon and other bio material to create living organisms!" exclaimed Jacob.

"No way! That is awesome. That means if a Cosmonaut or Astronaut was injured, the nanobots could repair the injury!" said a very excited Kasmir.

Kasmir and Gustav were waiting outside Jacob's personal work area waiting for Jacob to invite them in. Needless to say, Kasmir and Gustav were excited.

"Okay, come in!" yelled Jacob.

Kasmir and Gustav went in and went over to Jacob.

"Here watch this guys. This is real cool!" said Jacob in a really high pitched squeaky voice.

"Jacob, why is you voice all squeaky?" asked Gustav.

"It is for the Experiment." replied Jacob. "So now I will inject myself with the nanobots, and my voice is back to normal" said Jacob at first squeaky but than it turned to normal.

"Wow that is really cool. That is just like in the first Pokemon movie when Mew and Mewtwo are battling and Ash turns into stone. But than The Pokemon cry and Ash is revived." said Gustav. "Sorry I still love Pokemon."

"waaaaaaaaaa sniffle MEW!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" cried Kasmir like a baby.

"What did I say?" asked Gustav.

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Kasmir kept crying like a baby.

"Oh, he had an imaginary friend. It was the Pokemon Mew, but Mew is asleep in his mind and he cannot get Mew to wake up." replied Jacob.

"Oh, I see." Said Gustav.

**Chapter Three**

Imaginary or Real?

The next day at work, Kasmir was really down.

"Why are you so sad?" asked a concerned Jacob.

"Well I really miss Mew" replied Kasmir.

"Well do I have news for you!" said Gustav dropping in on the conversation.

"What? Did Frostiv make the Ionic calibrator explode?" asked Kasmir in a glum tone of voice.

"No, Gustav and I have a present. You are going to like it a whole bunch." Replied Jacob.

"What is it than?" said Kasmir desperately.

"You can have Mew back if you want." Said Gustav.

"What, Sheesh that word is now annoying, how?!?" said Kasmir in a super excited way.

"Well, with my nanobots, and Gustav's super mind-binary info converter, we can create Mew just like in your Imagination." Said Jacob.

"Really!?! You can do that? Lets get started than!" said Kasmir jumping up.

So Jacob, Kasmir, and Gustav hook up the machines. The Mind-Binary info converter was connected to the nanobot machine. They placed the Mind-Binary info converter on Kasmir's head. Jacob oversaw the data and thought that everything was going great. Mew was taking form but than something unexpected happened. An Egg formed around Mew. Gustav explained that Pokemon are born from eggs so that took care of that. When everything was done, Mew popped out of his egg and said:

"Kasmir, it has been too long!"

"Yes Mew, It surly has" said Kasmir running to hug Mew.

"Now to make up for my absence, I will fulfill your greatest wish" Said Mew rising into the air with a purple glow.

Mew started to destroy and rearrange things. He rose higher and higher into the air. Kasmir stood shocked at what mew was doing.

"Kasmir come on, we need to go to the bunker lab!" said Jacob pulling on Kasmir's arm.

"Mew would not do anything like this. What is wrong with him?" asked Kasmir.

"What ever the reason is, we need to get going. Gustav, get the data disk in the computer before Mew destroys it" said Jacob in a panicked manor.

They all ran into the bunker and locked the door shut tight. They had enough air, food and water for months.

"Well let's see what we can find on the data disk." said Gustav turning on the generator.

"What and why is Mew doing? We need to find that out first." said Jacob. "I know the answer. It is my entire fault. And if Mew is doing what I think he is, Millions of people will either die or be put to sleep in a stasis tube." said Kasmir.

**Chapter Four**

The game

"What do you mean it is your fault?" asked Jacob.

"If I am right, in this case I am pretty sure I am, the thing I wanted most before I met you Jacob, was to go on a Pokemon journey. Mew is currently turning Russia in to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and all the other regions that Pokemon has created." answered Kasmir.

"No, it can't be. Millions of people could die, or be put to sleep in stasis tubes. Which one is it?" asked Jacob.

"Well, Mew was never a killer so I think tubes." replied Kasmir.

"Well, Russia is turning currently into Kanto at least. I also am detecting massive caverns with stasis tubes." said Gustav.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Jacob.

"I think the answer is in the data." Kasmir said.

Kasmir, Jacob and Gustav stare at the data for hours trying to make sense of it all.

"I think that we need to know what we are looking for before we look blindly through terabytes of data." suggested Jacob.

"Good Idea!" said Kasmir.

"Let's try and figure out what went wrong." said Gustav.

"I told you! Mew is fulfilling my wish before I met Jacob!" said Kasmir.

"Well, how about we figure out how to stop Mew!" replied Gustav. So they think and think and come out with injecting mew with anti-nanobots.

"How would it work? What will happen to Mew?" asked Kasmir.

"I really do not know. However I think that it will just have Mew slowly dissolve by eating the flesh and…" said Gustav.

"Whow Whow Whow, hold on" interrupted Kasmir. "Isn't that going to be painful?!?"

"It's either that or stabbing Mew in the heart and that would be too Graphic for a Children's book." said Jacob.

"Since when was this a Kids' book?" asked Kasmir.

"Since this book was written by someone who did not want to be overly graphic 'cause they don't know how! Duh!" replied Jacob.

"Yah, and Kim Possible has a video game called Kim Possible: The Revenge of Monkey Fist!" exclaimed Kasmir.

"There is a video game called Kim Possible: The revenge of Monkey Fist." Said Gustav with Kasmir and Jacob Looking at him in horror. "What, My daughter found about Kim Possible on wikipedia and wants all the games and anything else Kim Possible." said Gustav.

"Right, and my life is a game." said Kasmir.

"Well no but anyway. This is the solution." said Jacob holding up a needle.

"Fine I'll do it." said Kasmir taking the needle.

**Chapter Five**

Mew's Demise

When Kasmir went to stop Mew, he found Mew on top of a giant Pile of nanobots rising 100 feet in the air.

"Oh crud, this is going to be difficult." said Kasmir.

Kasmir jumped up and started to jump towards Mew's location. He went up than over and up than to the right. Than he went up some more and said: "Man, this is just like a video game. I have to do find out how to solve this". So he stood still for a while but found out that he was sinking back to the ground.

"Whoa, the Nanobots must be moving in a way like a convection current." said Kasmir.

So, Kasmir moved upwards and over to both the left and right. He decided that the best plan was to just think on his toes. (That means to think how to solve something when it comes up and not spend too much time thinking.) He kept climbing until he finally reached Mew.

"Mew, I am very sorry. Please forgive me!" said Kasmir while injecting Mew with the needle in Mew's neck.

"Oh, I understand Kasmir. I was doing something wrong. I forgive you, but you should be forgiving Me." said Mew while Mew's body was being dissolved into the air. It was sort of like orbs of light floating up into the air.

"Mew I always forgive you." Kasmir said sobbing.

"You are my best friend Kasmir." Said Mew

"And you are mine" said Kasmir pulling Mew's body towards his chest.

"Good by." Said Mew as Mew transferred his spirit into Kasmir's mind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kasmir while crying. Than the tower of Nanobots that Kasmir was on started to Crumble. Kasmir took Mew's robotic skeleton and went back to the Lab. There they transferred Mew's memories into Kasmir's brain. Three months past and Russia and its space agency were rebuilt. In the underground lab, Kasmir, Jacob and Gustav decided to retry to do what they did for Kasmir three months ago. They were trying to make Mew come back. They took all the necessary precautions.

"Ready to try this again?" asked Gustav.

"I am" said Kasmir with the Mind-Binary on his head.

"So am I" replied Jacob.

"Let's do this already." said Kasmir.

So they turn on the Machines and Mew's spirit was sent to the Machine and the egg was formed. The egg hatched and Mew's head came out.

"Hello Kasmir, I have been waiting." said Mew.

The End

the suspense is killing me! oh and review if you don't mind. thanks!


End file.
